mitchellfandomcom-20200214-history
Mitchell Van Morgan 11: Episode 1/Staff
This article pertains to the staff members behind Mitchell Van Morgan 11: Episode 1. Created by MITCHELL Project Producer *MITCHELL Project Director *MITCHELL Project Art Director *Hideaki Moriya Technical Director *Makoto Suzuki Sound Producer & Music Composer *MITCHELL Project Music Team Artists *MITCHELL Project *TaksanKoo Technical Support *Akira Kanasugi *Hideki Kudo *Hiroto Hayashi *Masanobu Yanagisako *Mito Yoshida *Noriyuki Tarumi *Yoshifumi Okada In cooperation with THQ Nordic Inc. CEO *Chuck Brungardt Producer *Chuck Brungardt Line Producer *Chuck Brungardt Lead Designer *Kedhrin Gonzalez Designers *Adrienne Lauer *Eric Wuestmann Technical Manager *Kedhrin Gonzalez Technical Support *Raphael Saadiq Product Engineering Manager *Raphael Saadiq *Chuck Brungardt *Kedhrin Gonzalez Product Engineering Support *Raphael Saadiq Lead Programmer *Chuck Brungardt Programmers *Kedhrin Gonzalez Additional Art Manager *Kedhrin Gonzalez Lead Artist Artists Sound Support THQ San Diego Sr. Programmer *Bill Millard Programmers *Dickson Cho *Jae Kwak Sr. Manager, Audio *Matthew Bauer Sr. Audio Designer *Vincent Pontarelli THQ Nordic GmbH Executive Producer *Reinhard Pollice Producer *Jordi Faci Localization Manager *Gennaro Giani PR & Marketing Director *Philipp Brock PR & Marketing *Florian Emmerich *Stephanie Harman *Lina Berehi Publishing Director *Jan Binsmaier Publishing Project Management *Barbara Kugler Social Media Manager *Manuel Karl Lead Graphic Artist *Ernst Satzinger Graphic Asset Assistant *Tobias Grimus *Peter Hambsch *Janet Weiss Age Rating Coordinator *Thomas Reisinger Web Developer *Nina Trabe Sales Director *Georg T. Klotzberg Sales *Reinhold Schor *Nik Blower *Ian Warley *Jérémy Soulet Digital Distribution *Thomas Reisinger *Tim Grainer Manufacturing *Anton Seicarescu Accounting & Office Management *Marion Mayer *Anton Seicarescu Business & Product Development Director *Reinhard Pollice THQ Nordic Management *Klemens Kreuzer *Lars Wingefors Deep Silver USA Manager of Marketing *Aubrey Norris Manager of PR *Aubrey Norris Senior Producer *Jon Schutts Communications Coordinator *Ryan Avery Deep Silver Executive Producer *Dean Sharpe International Commercial Director *Menno van der Bil Global Brand Manager *Huw Beynon Brand Manager *Rupert Ochsner International Community Manager *Maurice Tan International PR Manager *Claudia Bäumler Senior Online Manager *Jörg Spormann International Production Director *Christian Moriz Product Manager *Ronald Raffel Localization Manager *Lukáš Kotrly Product Release Manager *Daniel Gaitzsch Release Manager Games *Christopher Luck QA Lead *Carlo Sarti Nickelodeon Kids & Family Games Group Executive Vice President, Nickelodeon Kids & Family Digital *Stephen Youngwood SVP, DVD, DTO & Video Games *Sherice Torres Senior Director, Digital Games *Yaacov Barselah Sr. Manager, Digital Games *Joey Gartner Coordinator, Digital Games *Alissa Cataldo Producer, Digital Games *Charles J. Carr Associate Producers, Digital Games *Kevin Rutledge *Paul Barbato Production Assistant, Digital Games *Anna Mabarak Art Director, Publishing & Interactive *James Salerno Designer, Interactive *Andrew Potter Director of Copy Content *Debra Krassner Nickelodeon would like to thank *Kyra Reppen *Keith Tiernan *Stefanie Schwartz *Russell Hicks *David Chustz Special Thanks to *Gene Vassilaros *Douglas Carrigan Mitchell Van Morgan created by *Viacom Networks Japan K.K. ©Viacom Media Networks Nickelodeon: Creative Resources Vice President, Creative Operations *Katina Stergakos Art Director, Publishing & Interactive *James Salerno Designer, Interactive *Paul Barbato Content Director, Copywriter *Kristen Yu-Um Project Manager, Property Design *Isabel Garcia Project Manager, Illustration *Mike Dawson © 2018 Viacom International Inc., All rights reserved, Nickelodeon; Mitchell Van Morgan and all related titles; logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. Other Cast of Characters *Jason Anthony Griffith as Mitchell Van Morgan *Mike Pollock as Marquessa *Rob Paulson, John Edison as Marquessaniks Dolby Digital Dolby and the double-D symbol are trademarks of Dolby Laboratories dts Digital Surround *DTS is a registered trademark of and DTS Digital Surround is a trademark of DTS Inc. Other *The Studio Pierrot Team Special Thanks *Alienware, Anakan *Andrew Parsons *Bill Munyon *Case Melton *Doug Johns *Zagtoon *Method Animation *Nickelodeon Animation Studios *Graeme Struthers *Harry A. Miller IV *Imago Films *Jared Stults *Kate Ludlow *Lionbridge *Nigel Lowrie *NVIDIA *Player Research staff *Nickelodeon Kids & Family Games Group staff *Nickelodeon Creative Resources staff Mitchell Van Morgan 11: Episode 1 uses the Unreal® Engine Unreal® is a trademark or registered trademark of Epic Games Inc. in the United States of America and elsewhere., Unreal® Engine Copyright 1998-2018 Epic Games Inc., All rights reserved. Presented by THQ Nordic Inc. Category:Videogame staff Category:Mitchell Van Morgan 11: Episode 1